


Midnight Snacks

by cassie_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_black/pseuds/cassie_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night at The Burrow, and Harry is not the only one feeling peckish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift!fic for bryoneybrynn

“There’s nothing you can say that will convince me this is a good idea,” Draco said measuredly, from his vantage point on the kitchen counter.

“That’s what you said about coming here as well,” Harry replied, his voice muffled against the soft skin of Draco’s throat.

“Well, it applied then, and it applies now,” Draco retorted, and then bit his lip to stifle a moan as Harry found that spot, just above his collarbone.

“Bet I can change your mind,” Harry replied confidently, before trailing the tip of his tongue along Draco’s jaw line.

“Harry.” Draco’s voice rose noticeably. “I really don’t think this is the place. I hardly think the Weasleys will appreciate the sight of you debauching me where they normally prepare their food.”

Harry nipped at his boyfriend’s pouting lips. “Oh, I don’t know. Charlie, at least, would enjoy the show.”

Draco gave a less-than-convincing shudder. Harry gave him a playful slap. “You big faker; I know you think he’s hot.”

“Hot, or otherwise, Potter, I have no wish for him to watch you ravish me on his parents’ kitchen counter.”

Draco’s actions belied his words though, as he raised his bottom slightly, allowing Harry to slide his pyjama bottoms down, just enough to reveal his prominent erection.

Wincing slightly at the coldness of the counter against his buttocks, Draco took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything other than the wet heat of Harry’s mouth on his cock -- otherwise he would be turning in a less than stellar performance. 

Nothing, not the ugly vase of flowers on the kitchen table, the cracked blue tile around the sink, not even the sight of the Weasel’s socks drying by the fireplace was enough to stop him from burying his hands in Harry’s thick, black locks, tugging slightly as he bucked upwards .

As Harry’s tongue worked along the underside of his cock, fluttering and teasing his sensitive skin, Draco whimpered softly, and knew that nothing could hold back his release. Clutching desperately at Harry’s hair, he let out a load groan, and silently prayed his boyfriend had remembered the appropriate Silencing Charm.

At the very moment his seed began flooding Harry’s mouth, Draco heard a strangled yelp. At first, he thought it had escaped his own mouth, but then he opened his eyes and saw the horror struck expression on Ron Weasley’s face.

Harry, however, remained oblivious to their company, and to Draco’s attempts to still his actions. He pulled back, allowing Draco’s spent cock to slide from between his lips and proceeded to clean his boyfriend up with cat-like licks.

Usually Draco relished this part of their activities, but the sight of the Weasel, doing a passable impression of a guppy, only a few short feet away, had a somewhat deadening effect on his ardour.

Harry finally released Draco with a purr of satisfaction, and began tugging at the fastenings of his own trousers. “Right, Malfoy,” he said, giving Draco’s bare thigh a light slap. “I want you off that counter and bent over the table now. I’m going to fuck your hot little arse.”

Whilst the words stirred Draco’s arousal, a very loud whimper brought him back to the reality of the situation.

Harry paused, his trousers already midway down his arse. He turned in the direction of the noise and gaped in horror at the sight of his best friend standing there. “Ron! What the hell? Were you watching us?” Struggling to pull back up his trousers, Harry glared at his best friend. “Well?” he demanded.

Doing his best to avoid looking at Draco’s cock, which was still lying limp against his thigh, Ron turned an indignant expression on his best friend. His mouth opened and closed several times, whilst he searched for the right words. In the end, he turned on his heel with a flourish that would have made Snape proud. Stalking towards the door he exclaimed loudly, “For fuck’s sake! All I wanted was a sandwich!”


End file.
